Alpha Week 2
League of Legends Неделя 2 Чемпионы * сила атаки и броня снижены. * Исправлен баг с "Paranoia", вызывающий проблему с работой пассивной способности, которая не срабатывала при применении некоторых заклинаний. * Исправлены всплывающие подсказки к заклинаниям , и . * Исправлена всплывающая подсказка для . * Исправлена ошибка с расчетом времени атаки. * ** Затраты маны снижены. ** Увеличен процент замедления. * ** Увеличен урон каждой стрелы. ** Снижено количество стрел, которые могут поразить одну и ту же цель. * Всплывающие подсказки теперь отображают правильные значения способностей. * Увеличена скорость снаряда от автоатаки, заклинаний и . * Исправлена опечатка в всплывающей подсказке к заклинанию . * Изменен размер всплывающей подсказки заклинания . * Исправлена ошибка с расчетом времени атаки. * Изменен размер всплывающей подсказки заклинания . * Исправлена ошибка с расчетом времени атаки. * Изменены размеры всплывающей подсказки для заклинаний , и . * ** Время действия увеличено. ** Затраты маны снижены. ** Исправлена функциональность всплывающей подсказки. * Исправлена опечатка в всплывающей подсказке к заклинанию * Изменены размеры всплывающей подсказки заклинаний , и . * Исправлена ошибка с расчетом времени атаки. * Изменен размер всплывающей подсказки заклинания , and . * Исправлена ошибка с расчетом времени атаки. * Исправлена опечатка в всплывающей подсказке к заклинанию . * Изменен размер всплывающей подсказки заклинания . * : Кол-во получаемого исцеления увеличено. * : Изменен урон. * Изменен размер всплывающей подсказки заклинания . * Исправлена ошибка с расчетом времени атаки. * ** Всплывающая подсказка обновлена и отражает соответствующие возможности заклинания. ** Скейл от силы заклинаний увеличено. * Исправлена опечатка в всплывающей подсказке к заклинанию . * Изменен размер всплывающей подсказки заклинания . * Исправлена ошибка с расчетом времени атаки. * Изменен размер всплывающей подсказки заклинания . * Исправлена ошибка с расчетом времени атаки. * Изменен размер всплывающей подсказки заклинания . * Исправлена функциональность всплывающей подсказки . * Fixed tooltip functionality for and its buff to reflect what the ability actually does. * Исправлена ошибка с расчетом времени атаки. * Изменен размер всплывающей подсказки заклинаний и . * Исправлена ошибка с расчетом времени атаки. * Исправлена опечатка в всплывающей подсказке к заклинанию . * Исправлена опечатка в всплывающей подсказке к заклинанию . * Исправлена ошибка с расчетом времени атаки. Предметы * : Стоимость рецепта сократилась. * : Бонус силы атаки увеличен. * : Эффект изменён. * : Исправлены некоторые всплывающие подсказки. * : Исправлены некоторые всплывающие подсказки. * : Повышение сопротивления магии. * : ** Снижен бонус силы умений ** Удалён бонус маны. * : Изменились статы. * : Исправлены опечатки всплывающей подсказки бафа. * * Снижена регенерация здоровья. ** Исправление всплывающих подсказок. * : ** Изменена подсказка функциональности. ** Исправлен шанс критического удара. * : Получение маны увеличено. * : Шанс игнорирования брони противника увеличен. * : ** Снижена регенерация маны ** Исправления всплывающей подсказки. * : Снижена сила умений, получаемая за убийства чемпионов. * : Изменилась пассивная способность. * : Урегулирована регенерация здоровья. * : ** Увеличен вампиризм. ** Увеличена скорость атаки. ** Исправление всплывающей подсказки. * : Возвращающийся урон увеличен. * : Изменилась пассивная способность. * : ** Урон бонуса должен быть магическом, а не физическим. ** Сила умении, получаемая за убийства чемпионов сокращена. * Исправлены ошибки магазина для , , и . Заклинания призывателя * : ** Теперь даёт регенерацию здоровья. ** Исправлены подсказки. * : Increased the health bonus granted to promoted minions, but reduced the damage. General * The red team's health bars are no longer red, but instead are the standard health color, green, with a red border. * Increased the in-game chat's font size to 36pt. Also, added a border around the text letters and increased the text box size. * Champion's name is now overlaid on the experience bar. * There is now a big number that replaces your champion portrait to notify you that you have spell points, and how many points you have to spend. Additionally, the level up button is now indicated with a + instead of the number of available points. * Left clicking a champion portrait now goes to the correct champion. * The minimap will now start fully zoomed out. * You can now open the shop from anywhere on the map, but can still only buy items when you are within range of the shop, or dead. * Resolution changes are now saved across games. * The game should now start in the same resolution as your desktop, unless you have selected a different resolution. * Added temporary win/loss screen. * Changed all tooltips that have dynamic ability power bonuses, so they now reflect the bonus in the tooltip properly. * Made some changes to edit account screen. Added Tooltips * Neutral minion: ** Resistant Skin ** Spiked Shield * Spell Immunity buff. Map Changes * Minions can no longer be denied. * Reduced the health of towers in front of inhibitors. * Reduced the health, attack range, and global experience for base towers. * Increased the damage amount, and reduced the global experience for middle lane towers. * Increased the health of far lane towers. * Reduced the selection radius of archers and riders (ranged and siege minions). * Increased the XP radius. * Increased the gold gained from champion kills. * Increased passive gold gain. * Death timer extension is now 4 seconds per level. * Reduced natural health and mana regeneration. * Time between kills to get a double kill has been increased. en:Alpha Week 2 es:Semana Alfa 2 zh:内测第 2 周